Finding Their Way Back
by CallMeEllie
Summary: They're meant to be together but its going to take some time and some healing to find their way back to one another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first so please be nice. But constructive criticisms are always appreciated!

Sadly I do not own Glee or its characters. The stuff in bold and italics are direct from the show quotes and also not mine.

This is kind of a set up chapter with a lot of filler. They're on their way to Nationals in NYC and it's a few weeks after the Funeral break up. The Fuinn past is a lil different than the show but I'll explain when it comes up again. Not sure how long this is or really where its headed yet but I have already started next chapter and will probably be sharing the point-of-view between both Finn and Quinn.

A light mist hung in the air as Quinn Fabray pulled her brand new black Fusion into the parking lot of William McKinley High School and stepped out of the car, popping open the trunk. It had been a gift from her father to try and make up for all the drama that had unfolded the year before and Quinn hadn't wanted to take it but her mother had insisted reminding her that her current car was on the verge of dying and they'd have to replace it soon anyways. Much to Quinn's dismay her mother was slowly letting her father back into their lives and Quinn knew it was only a matter of time before Judy Fabray crumbled and did something drastic like call off the divorce, or ask him to move back in with them. She'd always been a weak person and had never done well on her own and Quinn could tell she missed having him around although for the life her she couldn't understand why. Pushing those thoughts aside she moved to her trunk and glanced around the nearly empty parking lot.

A few cars down she could see most of the Glee Club standing in a group next to a large white passenger van, a pile of luggage on the ground waiting to be loaded. She saw Mr. Schuester talking on his cell phone, as he tossed his jacket onto the driver's seat he and gave her a small wave. Noticing her arrival Sam, Mike, Santana, and Tina broke away from the group and began to make their way towards her. Behind them Quinn could see they weren't the only ones who had noticed she was there. A little off to the left of the group Rachel stood talking with Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, and of course Finn, who was watching as the two couples made their way towards her. Wearing a McKinley High football hoodie and jeans, his hair still mused from sleeping and the tell-tale "I just woke up" look in his eyes, Quinn felt her heart contract painfully. He'd been hers just two short weeks ago. She had woken up to his sleepy brown eyed gaze and had run her fingers through his soft brown hair. And felt as though her life couldn't have been more perfect than it was at that moment. How wrong she had been.

_They'd gotten up and Finn had gone home to get ready for the funeral. He picked her up and held her hand on the drive to the church. It was a sunny day and there was a light breeze floating around as people made their way into the church. They'd sat in the front row together with the rest of the Glee club and listened as Sue started to give her speech but broke down unable to continue, they sang Jean's favorite song and then Finn had brushed a hand against her cheek and said he would meet her in the truck. During the funeral clouds had rolled in covering up the sun's warm golden glow and the light breeze had turned chilly she noticed as she made her way across the parking lot. Climbing into the car she apologized for being late and placed her hand over Finn's, "__**You did such a great job with the funeral. I'm so proud of you**__." He had given her a half hearted smile and she had noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. "__**Why are you crying**__," she had asked afraid to hear the answer._

_ "__**Because I'm breaking up with you**__," he had whispered trying to keep his voice steady and failing._

_ "__**Because of Rachel? Because you still love her?**__" Quinn asked slowly pulling her hand away from his not really wanting to know the answer but unable to stop herself from asking all the same.  
>"<em>_**I shouldn't have done this with you. I thought I could fix everything from last year but I- I can't, I just can't and that feeling that Sue was talking about in there, that being tethered to someone, I- I just don't feel that way about you.**__"_

_ "__**But you do with her?**__" she'd asked again, still waiting for an answer. But he just sat there his eyes fixed anywhere but on her. Struggling to keep herself together she'd pressed on in the wake of his silence. "__**No. We're not breaking up. I can handle your confusion about Rachel until you get over it. We're gonna stay together and next year we're gonna be Prom King and Queen and-**__"_

_ "__**Just stop it, ok? I don't want that life,**__" He'd cut across her sharply finally turning to face her. "__**Don't you feel anything anymore? This is real. This is happening.**__"_

_ Unable to stop it her eyes had welled with tears and as one slid down her cheek she slowly looked over at him completely broken and had replied, "__**Are you happy now? Is this me feeling enough for you?**__" She could see his harsh look slowly fading realizing how much he was hurting her and he had begun to reach out for her already beginning to apologize, "__**Quinn. I'm sorry. I still love-**__" But she'd had enough. She couldn't sit there any longer and let him lie that he still loved her. She was ready to completely collapse and she couldn't let him see. She'd backed away and yelled out, "__**Just don't touch me!" **__Before she'd bolted for the car and ran through the parking lot. It had started like just another day but at the end she'd lost the one thing she couldn't stand to lose, her heart._

Brushing the unwelcome memories aside and quickly turning away and avoiding eye contact she pulled her suitcase and carry-on out of the trunk and pushed it closed just as the couples reached her.

"Morning, Lady," Tina smiled giving her a hug as Mike waved and Sam offered her a smile before taking her bag and heading back towards the van to add it to the pile that Puck, Lauren, and Mr. Schue were now working on loading.

"Morning," Quinn smiled in return as she looped her arms through an arm of each girl and began walking towards the rest of the group.

"You ready for this, Fabray," Santana asked looking over at her as they walked.

Quinn knew she was referring to the competition but as she neared the group she couldn't help but glance in Finn's direction before taking a deep breath and answering trying to keep her tone breezy as though she didn't actually care, "For everything except the flight."

Since Terri had gotten the group upgraded first class tickets to make up for almost sabotaging the whole trip and that meant only two people to a row, Mr. Schue decided to have the kids sit alphabetically to avoid any arguments about where people were sitting and who they would be seated with. And for most members of the club it worked out perfectly. Kurt and Mercedes were together, as were Santana and Brittany, and Puck and Lauren. And of course as chaperone Mr. Schue was in one of last two first class seats but unfortunately for Quinn alphabetical seating meant she would be spending the entire flight seated next to Finn. The same Finn who had dumped her just two weeks ago after a funeral because he was pretty sure he was still in love with, or at least still had feelings for, someone else. And that someone else, one Rachel Berry, would be seated in the seat directly in front of her. When she had found out about this arrangement Quinn had seriously debated asking her mother to get her a seat on another flight. But that wasn't her style. She was Quinn Fabray after all she didn't run and hide although at the moment she couldn't help but wish she were that kind of person. Santana and Tina each squeezed her arms bracingly before letting go and joining the rest of the club in the now fully loaded up van.

The check-in line for their airline had been fairly short and even though there were fifteen people with fifteen bags to get checked it took a surprisingly short amount of time. As the group made their way to the security check point line Quinn had made sure to keep as many people between her and Finn as possible. Santana was in front of her helping Brittany get her stuff ready to go through the scanner, explaining what she needed to remove from her bag and where to put her jacket and shoes as Brittany had never flown before. In front of them were Artie and Sam, who had volunteered to help Artie through security. Behind her Blaine and Kurt were chatting animatedly about everything they were going to do once they arrived and behind them were Tina, Mike and Mr. Schue. The rest of the Glee Club was in front of the three former Cheerios with Rachel in the lead followed closely by Mercedes, Finn, Puck, and Lauren.

Stepping up to the table and grabbing the nearest bin Quinn removed her iPad from its case in her purse and placed it inside along with her bag of liquids and bent down to remove her boots. "He keeps glancing back at you," Santana murmured next to her as she too began slipping off her shoes. Straightening up and placing her boots in a new bin Quinn carefully turned her head as little as possible in his direction and saw that Santana was right.

Standing just beyond the security scanner grabbing his belongings from the conveyor belt she could see Finn with his head turned her direction, watching her. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he quickly turned away as Rachel came up to him smiling brightly. Turning back to Santana and undoing her belt at her waist she made sure to keep her expression neutral before shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'who cares'. She then tossed her belt in the bin along with her boots and pushed them all onto the conveyor belt before moving to step through the scanners. Watching her go the Latina merely raised an eyebrow but knew better than to push the issue.

Once the whole club had made it through security and regrouped at the gate Mr. Schue reminded them all that boarding would begin in a little less than two hours and then watched as his Glee Club headed off in small groups in every direction to get coffee, gum, magazines, and breakfast. He settled himself into a seat by the windows with quite a few of the students' bags scattered on the floor around him and pulled out the day's paper.

Santana, Sam, Artie, and Brittany headed towards the Coney Island they'd seen a little ways down for breakfast beckoning Quinn to join them but she waved them off and pointed towards the Starbucks halfway down the terminal in the opposite direction. She knew the couples wanted a little time together before the flight and she hadn't been the greatest company the last couple of weeks anyways so she let them go without her. She watched as they joined Lauren and Puck at a table before heading down the terminal. She waved at Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt as they stood at a display table of a Borders Express scrutinizing the latest bestsellers and as she passed and could hear Kurt and Mercedes arguing about Harry Potter and Twilight again. Smiling to herself she continued down the bright galley-style terminal and glanced into the next gift shop she passed, inwardly wondering who bought souvenirs from a boring place like Ohio. She noticed Mike, Tina and Rachel were perusing a magazine rack near the front of the shop and before she really even thought about it she had stopped and started looking around the small cluttered shop for Finn. Hard to miss as always, standing a head taller than most the people around him she saw Finn walking aimlessly around the shop as he waited, picking up items at random before quickly replacing them and continuing to mosey around. She could practically feel the boredom coming off him in waves and almost smiled before she realized what she was doing. Mentally shaking herself she continued walking.

Reaching the Starbucks she got in line and glanced at the menu unnecessarily. She always ordered the same thing, a grande Hazelnut latte with soy because she hated milk. She felt someone get in line behind her but paid them no attention until a voice spoke from behind her, a familiar voice that said one word, "Hey."

Jumping slightly at the sound she briefly pressed her eyes closed and willed herself to remain calm, neutral, and indifferent. "Hey," she responded nonchalantly.

"How long are you going to keep avoiding me, Quinn," he asked quietly as the line moved forward and she could practically see him shifting his weight from one foot to the other like he always did when he was nervous. She rolled her shoulders slightly but gave no response, she couldn't. She didn't trust herself to talk to him. She prided herself on being unreadable, on keeping her emotions to herself so she couldn't get hurt but with him, especially after everything they'd been through it was getting harder and harder to hide how she was feeling, how much she was hurting. "I miss you," he added even quieter after a few more moments of silence. So quiet, she might not have heard him if her whole body hadn't been completely attuned to everything he did when he was so close.

As those three words washed over her she could feel her resolve cracking. It would be so easy just to turn and fly into his arms and pretend nothing had changed. But it had. Everything had. He had left her for Rachel again and she was left broken hearted and picking up the pieces. She wasn't going to let that happen another time. She knew he just felt guilty to see her alone. Finn hated feeling like the bad guy. But he wanted Rachel now, not her and as much as it hurt she had to let him go. So steeling herself she turned around sharply to face the one person she had been trying all morning to avoid, Finn Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sadly, I own none of Glee, its storyline, or its characters they belong to RIB and Fox.

First off, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO unbelievably sorry it has taken me so long to add this second chapter. I have had a lot of family stuff going on and then I went on vacation and on top of all that I am an extreme perfectionist and have to re-read and re-write something a million times before I post it because I'm so nervous it is awful. So, again I am sorry. But as a thank you for being so patient, as well as for all your WONDERFUL reviews (thank you SO much), I gave you a longer chapter which I hope you will enjoy and will make up for the delay. There is a section in the middle/end which kind of gives you a brief summary of how my Puck/Quinn/Finn story is just a little different from the show. Basically instead of Quinn actually being pregnant it's just a baby scare (please don't hate me) and I chose to do it this way for a few reasons. One: Beth hasn't been mentioned in season two like, at all, and that makes it hard to just make up all these things Quinn/Finn/Puck should be thinking and feeling. Two: I am not a fan of the whole Quick pairing so I'd rather just leave that out of my personal fictional Glee creation and Three: I have no intention of bring either Beth or Shelley back into the picture in my story so why bother writing extra for characters that don't have a place in the plot. Again please don't hate me I just had to do it. Oh and this is my first time writing any sort of like… smut, I guess you could call it, scene so please be nice and let me know if there is anything I could/should change or suggestions for next time. Hope you guys enjoy

Finn stood next to Rachel only half listening as she and Tina droned on about some celebrity scandal or another that was splattered across at least three magazine covers. He was trying hard to focus on what they were saying but for some reason as much as he wanted to impress her, this just wasn't something he could even pretend to care about. Standing next to Tina and looking at least as bored as Finn felt, Mike glanced over at him and rolled his eyes. Finn nodded and smiled trying very hard to hold in a laugh and moved away from the group to wander aimlessly around the shop while he waited. As he placed an OSU coffee mug back on the shelf a familiar shade of golden blonde hair caught his eye and turning he saw Quinn walking past. He wasn't even sure what had compelled him to do it but the next thing he knew he was walking out of the gift shop.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her get in line at Starbucks. Her love of coffee, which had started when Coach Sylvester had added an extra Cheerios practice in the mornings before school, was rivaled by few. As he got closer to the coffee shop he was greeted by the strong smell of coffee but the moment he stepped behind her in line something else hit him, something familiar. Simple, light, slightly sweet and so very Quinn, it was her perfume. Resisting the urge to step closer he couldn't stop his gaze from traveling the length of her slender frame. Even though she was no longer a Cheerio, Finn knew she was a dedicated runner and she still taught ballet after school both of which had served as a way to stay in shape when it was the off-season and the fact that both were very effective had never been lost on Finn even now.

Another wave of her perfume floated past him and he found himself falling into memories of lazy days entwined together in a hammock, his hands brushing through silky strands that shimmered golden in the sunlight, planting soft kisses to her smooth skin.

"_What's the matter with me_," Finn scolded himself shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. "_I chose Rachel. I shouldn't even be here_." But as much as he knew that to be true he couldn't make himself leave. He never could when it came to Quinn.

"Hey," he said finally finding his voice, watching her jump slightly at the sudden sound behind her.

"Hey," she replied back and he winced slightly at the indifferent tone of her voice.

"How long are you going to keep avoiding me," he asked, keeping his voice low to mask the discomfort and guilt that laced his tone. He watched her roll her shoulders and then held his breath waiting for what seemed like ages for her to respond but she never did. He felt his own shoulders slump in defeat and breathed the words, "I miss you." He'd said them before he could even think to stop himself and he froze as the last word left his lips. His breath caught in his throat and for one hopeful second he thought she might not have heard him but then he saw her shoulders stiffen.

As she whipped around to face him for the first time that day he knew he was in trouble. Her green eyes were shining brightly a fierce look on her face. "You can't say stuff like that to me, Finn! You lost the right to miss me when you dumped me for another girl after a funeral," she snapped and without another word she brushed past him and hurried away. The young woman at the register looked over at him accusingly with a raised brow and he quickly stepped out of line. All he could think about as he chased after her was the way her eyes had looked just before she had turned away, a bright vivid green and pooling with tears.

He caught up to her easily, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a lounge for first class passengers. The room was thankfully empty and Quinn, almost immediately upon entering, yanked her arm from his and moved across the room from him quickly brushing away the few stray tears that had managed to fall. He watched her for a moment just as he had been all day and was struck again by how beautiful she was. It never ceased to surprise him, especially her eyes. She was very guarded; she always had been but her eyes were always the place where her emotions unwittingly seeped through her defenses and right now they were staring directly at him with a sharp intensity that used to scare him but lately, especially after their duet, only seemed to fill him with desire and maybe a bit of caution.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Finn," she asked careful to keep her voice low to avoid drawing attention to themselves but taking care to enunciate every syllable in the same icy tone. Finn just shook his head. He didn't know why he had followed her. He didn't know why it was so important that she stop ignoring him. He didn't even know what kept drawing him back to her when he'd chosen Rachel but here he was slowly closing the gap between them. "You can't just tell me you miss me and then drag me in here and then not say anything," she continued the coldness in her tone as strong as ever.

"I just think we need to talk. I hate this, the way things are between us," he growled back now standing directly in front of her his deep brown eyes locked with hers a glimmer of sadness in their emerald depths.

"Did you really expect things to be any different after how you dumped me? Did you think we were going to pretend the past never happened and just be friends," she snapped, harsher than intended and felt a small pang of regret as a flash of pain flitted across Finn's face but quickly pushed it away. Right now her anger was her only defense left, the only thing keeping her from flying into Finn's arms or crumbling into a broken mess of tears so she pressed on. "I fought for us, Finn. I tried to keep you every way I knew how and you still went back to her, again. You chose her over me, again. So what the hell do you want?"

"I never chose her over you! You cheated on me remember? You slept with Puck and then lied and said you were a virgin when we slept together. The only reason I even knew what had happened was because when you thought you might have been pregnant Rachel had told me what really happened between you two. That there was a chance that the maybe baby you could have been carrying might not have been mine. I never chose her, I wanted you!"

"You're a lot of things, Finn Hudson, but I never thought you were a liar. You really think I never knew you cheated on me with her? I know all about your little romantic center stage picnic and complimentary make-out session. Now I'm not saying what I did with Puck was right or excusable in anyway but I was upset. We got into a fight and you just left me alone at a party crying. I let Puck cheer me up and a few too many wine coolers later I was too drunk to say no. It was a mistake. A mistake I regret every day but I never would have cheated on you knowingly and you know that. You chose to cheat on me. You knew exactly what you were doing and you never even tried to stop. What is it huh, Finn? What is it about me that doesn't compare to her? What is it about me that I'm not good enough for you to love?"

Taken aback by her sudden outburst Finn just stood there staring at her, her cheeks stained with the tears she had finally allowed to fall and eyes that were looking at him with so much unguarded pain he could barely breathe. They were less than a foot away now and Finn could feel her hot breath on his face the smell of her perfume consuming the air around him and before he knew what was happening his lips were crashing against hers and his arms were snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She stiffened for an instant before slowly melting into his touch fitting into the contours of his body the way no one else could, her fingernails pressing into his biceps and she clung to him tightly. He nipped at her bottom lip and then lightly traced the same spot soothing it with his tongue begging for entrance. She complied without thinking, tilting her head slightly and letting out a soft moan. After a few moments they separated and rested their forwards against one another's catching their breath. Their eyes met and they shared a breathy laugh before pressing their lips together once more, each kiss more passionate than the last.

He walked her backwards a few steps pressing her against the wall and let out a low moan as she laced her fingers through his hair and found that spot on his neck just below his ear that only she knew about before dragging her lips back to his own, unable to get enough. He stripped off her thin cardigan and slipped his hands under her shirt near her waist just relishing in the feel of her smooth skin against his slightly calloused hands smiling against her lips as she shivered slightly in his arms. Just as he was really starting to lose himself in the way it felt to hold her again, the way she tasted, her lips left his and her small hands pressed against his chest pushing him away.

Both breathless and each in a state of disarray Finn looked at her questioningly but she simply slipped out of his grasp and began straightening her shirt and hair. She was silent for a minute, grabbing her sweater from the floor and slipping it back on and retrieving her bag which had been abandoned some five feet away before turning back to Finn. "Wh- What are we doing? You broke up with me remember? You said you wanted Rachel, that I wasn't your "tether" or whatever," he was watching her carefully but her mask was back and he couldn't read her anymore and her voice was steady and even, not betraying a single emotion. "We need to stay away from each other. We can't do this again, Finn. I can't do this," she added that last part in a whisper before turning and walking out the door before he had a chance to process all that she had said.

Trudging back to the gate where Mr. Schue sat with all their bags talking on the phone Finn glanced around half-heartedly for the beautiful blonde he knew wouldn't be there before taking a seat across from his teacher next to the window and gazing out onto the runways as his thoughts swirled in a confusing blur.

She was right. He had broken up with her. He had said he wanted to be with Rachel. He had even tried to bring Rachel flowers the next day after his and Quinn's break up but he had seen her with Jesse and had lost his nerve. But that hadn't changed his resolve so he had arrived at school this morning with a plan to win her over again. And yet here he was chasing after Quinn and shoving his tongue down her throat the first chance he got. They two of them had been tangled together in his thoughts for the last year and half and even now he found it hard to separate his feelings for them sometimes. They were so different and they each gave him different things and made him feel different ways. But at the same time their triangle was so intertwined it was hard to blame him for his confusion.

After he found out Quinn had cheated on him with Puck and lied about it he'd broken up with her and had almost immediately taken solace in Rachel's open arms. He knew she'd be good to him and that she wasn't the kind of girl to go and break his heart like Quinn had. Rachel was safe and comforting, albeit it a little annoying and obsessive sometimes but he didn't really mind. And she was too busy worrying about her dreams of Broadway and too shocked that he was with her to notice when he watched Quinn out of the corner of his eye and how he'd get jealous to see her with Puck, Sam or any other guy really. He'd never told Quinn how he'd cheated on her too, with Rachel because after finding out what she had done with Puck he didn't think it should matter. But today, hearing her say she had known all along and that it was worse for her because she had always known he had done it willingly because she thought she hadn't been enough for him had left his mind reeling. She was Quinn Fabray how could she think she wasn't enough?

After a while Rachel did the one thing Finn had been sure she would never do and she had cheated on him with Puck just like Quinn had and all because before they had gotten together while she was with Jesse, he had slept with Santana. To be fair he had lied and said nothing had happened while they were apart because he hadn't wanted to hurt her but then Santana had opened her big mouth and the rest of club had admitted they had known all along and that's when Rachel had snapped and run to Puck. And now that he thought about it he understood what Quinn meant about it being worse, him cheating on her with Rachel. When Quinn had cheated they had been at a party, they'd gotten into a fight about Rachel and Glee Club and he had just left her there with Puck and a bunch of wine coolers. Rachel had known exactly what she was doing and had set out to intentionally hurt him. And while Finn hadn't set out to hurt Quinn at the time he too had known what he was doing.

That was when he had ended his relationship with Rachel. Then he'd eventually made his way back to Quinn. It happened slowly and had surprised them both. Neither had planned it and when Quinn had kissed him in the hallway and then fled neither of them had known what to do. But it felt so right. It felt like it had the year before, better even in some ways.

And the more he thought about it he wasn't even sure when things had started to go wrong. He could remember Rachel starting to interfere with her not so subtle comments and her longing looks but he had never stopped her. In fact, sometimes he had even gone right along with her. He had seen Quinn fighting for their relationship the best way she had known how, but he hadn't been able to make himself fight with her. Maybe part of him had wanted her to feel the way she had made him feel last year? But, whatever the reason he had let himself drift apart from Quinn and then came Jesse and Sam and the rumors. And even though he had been happy with Quinn at Prom, he'd stared at Rachel half the night and threw a punch at Jesse. And even though the rumors about Sam and Quinn had turned out to be untrue the damage had been done. Finn wasn't going to have another repeat of last year so at the funeral he sat in that truck and told her it was over. The problem was he had never expected it to be so hard. He hadn't expected to cry or to immediately want to take it all back as that single tear had rolled down her cheek in his truck.

And what was that in the passengers lounge just now. Quinn was right he had left her and chosen Rachel so what _was_ he doing? He still had feelings for Quinn, that he had always known but he just wasn't sure if they were the lasting kind meaning they had a future or the lingering kind from a deep and emotional past and it was that uncertainty among other things that brought him back to Rachel. His feelings for her were just as murky but as opposed to lingering they felt more like, unresolved. He had to know what was still there if anything. And if he was being honest he wanted something to be there. He liked that she was so open with him, that she looked to him to take care of her and that she never worried about crying in front of him. She also never left him guessing and she either said what she was feeling or he could simply read it on her features. And she liked how much she depended on him and expected him to be the leader. He also liked that she explained things to him without always making him feel stupid. No, he'd made his decision two weeks ago in his truck and now he just needed to stick to it. No more watching Quinn's every move and trying to seek her out to talk to her. She's right they need some space.

Slowly the rest of the group trickled back towards the gate and Finn forced a smile refocusing his attention on Rachel as she sat down next to him. "Where'd you disappear to," she smiled.

"Nowhere in particular just around," he replied evasively covering up his vague answer with one of his half grins.

"Tina and I about bored you to death with all our gossip and giggling I'm surprised you even lasted that long," Rachel joked before settling back into the seat as Finn laughed beside her.

"Yeah, basically."

Quinn didn't show up until after the announcement that they were going to start boarding had been made and the whole club was already waiting in line to board the plane. "There you are, Quinn," Mr. Schuester smiled as she joined the group. "I was beginning to worry."

"All first class passengers may now board at this time at gate A12, flight 4457 to New York," the airline attendant at the gate called over the loud speaker and motioned for the group to step up.

"All right everyone, remember," Mr. Schuester began as he handed out boarding passes and they all made their way towards the gate. "We will be sitting alphabetically and there's no switching of seats. So, in the first row we have Blaine and Artie, and Rachel and Mike. Row two, Tina and Sam, and Quinn and Finn. Third row is Kurt and Mercedes, and Santana and Brittany and in the last row will be Puck, Lauren and myself. Everyone know where they're sitting? Right let's go," he concluded excitedly.

Thankfully the flight was quick and once they landed and headed to the hotel Finn was able to keep a fair amount of distance between him and Quinn while at the same time ensuring he was in the same taxi as Rachel from the airport. Unfortunately, as soon as they were checked in Mr. Schue rushed everyone off to their rooms to drop their stuff off and then, had them all meet in his room to start writing their songs for the competition. By the time they went to bed that night Finn had barely spoken to Rachel but had come up with a plan with the rest of the guys, except for Kurt who seemed to be refusing to help him and Rachel reunite for some strange reason, and Finn went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. Only then did he allow his thoughts to wander back to that passengers lounge at the airport in Ohio with a certain blonde someone that he'd sworn to forget.


End file.
